Nightwolf Chronicles: Ailiz Nightwolf - Part 1
by Virgo626
Summary: Ailiz Nightwolf leads a typical Shadowhunter life. She kills demons, hunts rogue Downworlders, and makes clever comebacks to Jace Wayland's comments. But all that changes when Clary Fray enters the picture. What is so special about this girl? Why has she lived as a mundane, although she's a Shadowhunter? As they find out, Ailiz is reunited with old friends and makes new friends.
1. The Demon in the Park

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, but I do own Ailiz Nightwolf, Hildegard Nightwolf, Maksim Applehood, Kirilli Applehood, Stephen Nightwolf, Cecile Nightwolf, Sergi Applehood, Lena Applehood, Ruby, Amethyst, Clio Ravenstorm, Anko Yamada, and Nyra Frostflame (not the order in which they debut)**

Ailiz Nightwolf shoved her sword into her sheath, then she tied the sheath to her weapons belt. She then looked at her friends and partners, the brothers Maksim and Kirill Applehood. They were young, idealistic Shadowhunters of New York, and they were about to go on a demon hunt.

Maksim grabbed his spear from the closet and grinned. "This thing never lets me down."

Ailiz looked up. "Seraph blades always come in handy too."

"I was getting to that," Maksim answered.

Kirill opened the drawer and picked up his two chakrams. "Yeah. We know."

Ailiz picked up her stele. It was ice blue with silver entwining it. On top, the silver was carved into a wolf's head. The wolf was the symbol of the Nightwolfs. The Nightwolf family ring was a howling wolf's head. She slipped her stele into her pocket, thengrabbed two seraph blades and tied them to her weapons belt.

"So where are we headed?" Kirill strapped a dagger to his belt.

"Anywhere but Pandemonium," Ailiz pocketed a hunting knife.

"Why?" Maksim twirled his red and brown stele in his hand. "Thats the best demon place."

"True," Ailiz mused. "Too bad the Lightwood trio beat us to it."

The Lightwood trio was actually Jace Wayland, along with Alec and Isabelle Lightwood. But Jace was practically a Lightwood, Ailiz thought. Shouldnt he assume the name Lightwood?

The hilarious thing about the Lightwood trio was that Ailiz, Maksim, and Kirill had encountered them two months after they transfered to the same Institute. Everytime Jace, Alec, and Isabelle were home, Ailiz, Maksim, and Kirill would be out. When Ailiz, Maksim, and Kirill were home, Jace, Alec, and Isabelle were out. Or all six could be out but at different places. Not once were they at home at the same time, except for when they slept. They had encountered each other on a demon hunt. Yes, a demon hunt. Even after that, they hadnt interfered with each other much. Mostly because Alec and Ailiz HATED each other.

Ailiz, Maksim, and Kirill were originally raised in Idris. They were neighbors, along with a Shadowhunter girl named Clio Ravenstorm. However, Stephen and Cecile Nightwolf moved their two children, Ailiz and her younger sister Hildegard Nightwolf to the New York Institute. Stephen and Cecile remained in New York. Sergi and Elena Applehood originally planned to move Maksim and Kiril to the Moscow Institute, but instead moved them to New York. Sergi and Elena stayed in Idris as well. However, Teodric and Alison Ravenstorm kept Clio in Idris until Clio was bitten by a werewolf. Out of pure fright, Alison kicked Clio out of the house. Ailiz still dosnt know what happened to Clio. Her two options were: (1) Clio joined the Brocelind Werewolf pack, or (2) Teodric turned in Clio to the Clave. (Ailiz never really trusts the Clave, even though she's a full member)

Ailiz, Maksim, and Kirill walked out of the Institute and down the streets. They were glamoured to invisibilty, passing undetected through the mundane world. The trio took the subway to Central Park. After all, if the Lightwood trio occupied Pandemonium, they would try Central Park.

If there was one thing about Central Park, it was always occupied, mundanes, Downworlders, demons, and Shadowhunters alike. (Same goes for Pandemonium).

Maksim held up his sensor and pointed it in different directions.

"Find anything?" Kirill questioned.

"Maybe," Maksim mused. "Come on." Slowly he inched forward, Kirill and Ailiz trailing behind. They went a few feet when Maksim announcd. "I got something."

"What's the target?" Ailiz questioned

Maksim pointed across the park to a fountain. A woman was sitting by it. "That thing."

"Come on," Ailiz cut through the grass. She had her sword drawn, then she hid it behind her back. The moonlight shined on the blade, and would have given them away. When they were behind the fountain, Ailiz rolled forward and ended back to the fountain. She looked up qbove the fountain as far as she dared. The demon was still looking away. When the demon had fully turned its back, Ailiz grabbed the piece in the middle of the fountain and swung across the fountain and attempted to pierce the demon. The demon turned and Ailiz missed. The demon injected its claws, and swung. Ailiz dodged, then attempted the stab again. It missed again. One of Kirill's chakrams whizzed through the air, then returned to Kirill's hand. Maksim jabbed the end of his spear into the demon, pushing it foward. Ailiz swung her sword for the stab a third time. Finally, it hit the target. Black blood exploded from its chest as it burned away, back to where it belonged.

Kirill grinned as he jumped down from his perch on a tree. "That was fun."

"Yeah," Ailiz said dryly. "Good thing we were glamoured. Come on, let's go."

* * *

When they got back to the Institute, Jace, Alec, and Isabelle were back too. They were greeted by Hildegard Nightwolf, Ailiz's fifteen year old sister.

"So how was it?" Hildy asked, completely ignoring Jace, Alec and Isabelle.

"One demon in Central Park," Ailiz said.

"I take it that you had to deal with a thousand mundanes afterward," Jace blandly commented. Jace was always the sarcastic one of his group, making st aleck comments which could get really annoying.

Ailiz whirled around to face Jace. Her hood fell off in the process, but Ailiz ignored it. "We were glamoured." She crossed her arms and turned to face Alec and Isabelle "News flash. Jace Wayland isnt the only smart Shadowhunter."

"I never said that," Jace said.

Ailiz smirked. "But the thought was there."

Behind her, Maksim, Kirill, and Hildegard burst out laughing. Ailiz turned to them. "Let's go." Ailiz walked up the stairs closely followed by Hildegard, Maksim, and Kirill.

* * *

Ailiz plodded onto her bed in the room she shared with Hildegard.

"Still plodding down?" Hildegard questioned. She slipped quietly into her bed.

"Does it really make a difference?" Ailiz shrugged out of her gear and tossed it onto the floor.

"Well I'm going to go to sleep," Hildy said flatly.

"Fine by me," Ailiz shrugged as she slipped on her pajamas. "12:58." Ailiz observed. "You were up way past your bed time." Hildegard was already asleep. "Yeah, yeah, go to sleep hoping I'd forget about it when I wake up," Ailiz muttered. "There's going to be a storm coming." Ailiz laid in her bed for thirty minutes before fully falling asleep.


	2. Mundane Alert!

Ailiz woke up at her usual time, six o'clock. She always seemed to get up that early. Maybe it was that she was an adult Shadowhunter and was on active duty, or maybe she was just that way. The person who keeps her space messy and gets up at 2 in the morning (no earlier). So unlike her sister, who kept her space so neat it seemed to sparkle even in the dark, but would probably sleep until 10 o'clock. Ailiz dressed in her gear and exited her room.

The hallways of the Institute were still dark but Ailiz took out her witchlight to illuminate her way. She was glad she thought of that, because if she didnt, the moment she rounded the corner she would have collided with Jace.

"Jace!" Ailiz explained exasperatedly. "What the heck are you doing up at this hour?!"

Jace's face was expressionless. "I should ask you the same question."

"You should?" Ailiz crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow.

"Do you always have to be sarcastic?"

"Yeah," Ailiz said matter of factly. "Anyway, you still haven't answered my question."

"Hodge called." Jace said.

"Isn't his office that way?" Ailiz pointed in the direction where she was going.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" Jace pretended to think deeply. (Ailiz knew he was pretending because you don't go 11 years living with the same person and not know when theyre faking something even though you rarely encounter each other) "Hodge called me and you."

"He did, did he know?" Ailiz raised the other eyebrow.

"Let's go," Jace mumbled as he headed in the direction of Hodge's office.

Ailiz shook her head. "You have no idea."

* * *

"Youre saying we're supposed to find a mundane girl with the Sight in New York?!" Ailiz questioned in disbelief. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I am not," Hodge said.

Jace spoke up. "I'll do it alone. I appreciate the fact that you offered Ailiz to help me-" he shot Ailiz a glare. "I would like to be the one to find the mundane girl."

Ailiz rolled here eyes. "What, now you're going all soft? Since when do you care about how girls feel about you?"

Jace flushed and didnt speak for a moment. When he finally spoke, he said in a toneless voice. "I don't care."

"Then go on and find that mundane." Ailiz held up her hands. "I'll just get a dagger and scavage the city for demons. I'm outta here."

* * *

Hildegard woke up with a jolt. She looked at her clock. 1:00. Her eyes widened. "I overslept big time!" Hildy glanced at Ailiz's bed. Ailiz was gone, and as usual, the sheets were rumpled. She scrambled out of bed and slipped on a gray shirt, black pants, and a denim miniskirt. She slipped on a pair of black boots, then dashed downstairs.

The Institute was practically empty. She caught sight of Isabelle in the sitting room.

Izzy glanced up as Hildegard entered. "The sleeping beauty has awoken," Isabelle. "You've been sleeping all day."

"Yeah, I noticed," Hildy said irritably. "Where's Ailiz?"

"She went out," Isabelle answered.

"With the Applehood brothers?"

"No."

"Im surprised."

"So am I."

Hildy crossed her arms. "Anyway, I have to go do important stuff."

"Like what?" Isabelle challenged.

"None of your business," Hildegard muttered as she reached the stairs.

* * *

Ailiz walked across the street back toward the Institute. She had disposed of her bloody dagger earlier, so she came to the Institute without the weapon she had left with. She had just gone on a walk. But when you were a Shadowhunter, a simple walk could turn into a demon battle, which was exactly what happened.

Ailiz was planning to go back to the Institute, however, something called her to Central Park. The closer Ailiz got to the Institute, the bigger that feeling got. The feeling that she forgot something last night when she, Maksim, and Kirill killed that demon. As if she had missed an important detail. Finally, Ailiz turned around and headed back toward Central Park.

No traces of the demon from last night remained at the fountain. Thisnhappened every time a demon was killed. No trace of it was left. This prevented clueless mundanes from interfering. Ailiz took out her stele and drew the rune to glamour herself in case she ran into any demon. The onoy problem was Ailiz didnt have a weapon and she's dumped her dagger into a dumpster.

Ailiz doubted she'd come across danger anyway.

Suddenly a rustle came from the forest. Ailiz was sharp. Her eyes darted from place to plce. It could have been a faerie or a werewolf. It would be impossible for a vampire to be out. Ailiz kept one hand clenched in a fist, but saw nor heard nothing. Finally she decided it was nothing.

Ailiz ended up coming back late at night. She opened the Institute doors, and when she emerged inside, she would have dropped her dagger if she still had it.

"Jace Wayland!" Ailiz exclaimed. "What in Raziel's name is going on here?"

Maksim and Kirill thundered down the stairs.

"Whys there a mundane in here? Ailiz where were you? JACE WHY ARE YOU MARKING A DARN MUNDANE? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS?!" Kirill shouted a storm of questions. His face looked furious and triumpate at the same time.

"SHUT UP!" Jace roared. "I'm marking a Shadowhunter."

Ailiz stared down at the unconscious girl. She had unmissable red hair and a nasty demon wound on her arm, which Jace was marking an iratze on.

"I never thought I'd see you doing this," she shook her head.

Jace glared up at her. "I told you, SHE'S NOT A MUNDANE!"

Alec came down the stairs. "Jace what the hell is going on here?" He inquired harshly. "Ailiz, where were you?"

"None of your business," Ailiz hissed dangerously.

"Come on, let's get her to the hospital wing," Maksim muttered, and by the look on his face, it didn't seem like he expected anyone to actually hear him.

"Good idea," Jace said,and Maksim looked surprised.


End file.
